


A Bright Future

by Morrigan2345



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Modern Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome comes back in time to comfort a friend about her loss, a deeper grief is present in her and Inuyasha works out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> There is a confirmed Suicide, but it isn't a main character. 
> 
> I don't know when this takes place, probably after s 1 or 2 and before final act 
> 
> (which i still haven't finished yet, oops... I'm on ep 15 but i just could wait to write this!!)

When Kagome pushes herself out of The Well she _immediately_ hears feet thump on the ground next to her.

“Are you kidding me?”

“What.”

“Five seconds.  I was back for _five seconds_ , and you already followed me.”

She doesn’t have to look back at Inuyasha to know that there’s a confused frown on his face, she can just sense it.  If finding a jewel shard was as easy as finding a frown on Inuyasha’s face well, then, they’d probably beat Naraku…?  Yeah, she’s going to go ahead with that.

“Listen, I just need, like, one day- and before you say a thing that would make me say a _thing_ , I just need the one day and you can stay, alright, I just need to see my friends about something.” She says quietly and starts to slip her bag back onto her shoulders.

She’s opening the door until Inuyasha’s voice is ringing out in the harsh silence, “What’s wrong.” He asks, or well- more like demands.  God, she really hates his tone sometimes, but…

She turns around and bites her lip, looks at the space above his shoulder when she speaks, “It’ll be a hard day for Yuka today, you remember Yuka right?” she sees him nod, “Yeah, her, um, her mother killed herself this day about six years ago, she was nine- well, we all were, I kind of remember the day, I remember them calling her out of class, but the rest is a little hazy.  Anyway, like I said, just a day, alright.” When she finishes she looks back at him detrimentally, knows her eyes are a little cloudy from unshed tears, it doesn’t matter, he’s seen her in a far worse state.

The thing is, is that they don’t do this, her and Inuyasha, they don’t _talk_ about how Kagome has an actually _life_ outside of him.  How she has people who care about her and who she cares about, so the slight surprised expression isn’t completely drowned out by the careful blankness she’s seen on his face before.  The actual sympathy in his eyes are though, “I- Yeah.” And that’s it apparently, no shouting or whining, Inuyasha just walks up the stairs and slips the bag off of her shoulders and opens the doors, squinting into the sunlight as he walks towards the house.  Before Kagome can catch up, because being stunned into complete stillness is an actual thing, she sees him slow down and stare at The Tree.

She never thought- No that’s wrong, she has thought about this tree many times, but it was a) usually in passing (a little too depressing for her), and b) she never really thought any deeper in what Inuyasha must have felt like.  Mostly it was that he probably felt really bad, and sad, and angry?  Again, Kagome’s never really thought about it like this, but seeing Inuyasha stop a few paces in front of her, clench his jaw and furrow his brow, before smoothening his expression and stepping inside her home. 

She walks forward only to stop where Inuyasha did, she turns her head to stare at the ancient tree. 

The first time she had come back she inspected the tree and found a small marking where Kikyo’s arrow had pierced Inuyasha.  It wasn’t that big of a discovery, mostly because she knows of the purposeful power and, what Kikyo had thought of at the time, rightful fury that the arrow had carried.  Now that she’s thinking about it, it must bother Inuyasha a lot, she knows it bothers him slightly when they have to see it back in his time, but she never thought about it as the same tree from her time, there was a very big distinction in her mind, probably a five hundred year distinction.

A loud crash comes from inside, snapping her out of her haze.  She walks quickly to the door and slowly opens it.

“Really?” she asks Sota, who is, of course, on top of Inuyasha, smushing Buyo into his face.  Neither participants seem to like this course of action much.

“Kagome!” is the muffled shout, and she stares at her brother, hard.

He lasts four in half seconds, Kagome’s impressed, he’s finally growing up, “What?  I just missed him a lot!” he whines, ok, so maybe there’s a few years on that growing up part.  Nonetheless, he lets Inuyasha get up, which results in Sota getting hit upside the head.

She rolls her eyes, “What?  You didn’t miss me?” which she wishes she could retract immediately because the twin look of mischief in both Inuyasha and Sota’s eyes are scarily similar, and _very_ threatening.

They both step forward, in sync, “Of course I missed you big sister, how could I not have!  Now come give me a hug!” he slowly rises and dangles Buyo in the air, she takes a step back, looks at Inuyasha who- wait where’s-

Arms come up from behind her and close around her waist, “Get her kid!” is shouted by her ear and the last thing she hears before a ball of fur crashes into her face is Inuyasha’s barely concealed giggles.

 _Well_ , she thinks as Boyu’s warm chest is being pressed down onto her nose and Inuyasha’s hands grip her a little tighter than usual, as Sota’s laughter fills the air around them, _this isn’t so bad now is it?_

**

When he wakes up the world is an uncomfortable blur of colours and there’s a crick in his neck.  Kagome needs a better pillow, what is wrong with that girls neck?

The sun filters through Kagome’s draped windows, he can still smell the scent of her shampoo, and the scent of her sadness.  Meaning she’s only been gone for a little bit and that something has woken him up.  Just then his stomach rumbles and he looks at it, aghast, “Kagome isn’t back yet, I don’t- Shit I’m going to have to ask the grandfather aren’t I?” he asks himself quietly, he can hear said grandfather in the smaller house out back, singing, to himself. 

A small part of him says something about just talking to himself, but he ignores it and treks down the stairs.  He’s about to make it outside when a familiar voice calls out to him, “Is that you Inuyasha?” and he thanks all of his lucky stares for Kagome’s mother.

“Uh, yeah I was just about to-“ perfect timing stomach, “uh…”

His obnoxious stomach makes Kagome’s mother frown in concern, “Are you hungry?” she asks, already getting utensils out of the stove

“Oh, I- I can wait for Kagome if you’re busy ma’am.”

She purses her lips together, “Nonsense,” she points to an empty seat, “sit.”

He can’t help the full bodied twitch as he lowers himself onto the floor, damn that girl.

A little bit later Kagome’s mother places a bowl of ramen in front of him and sets down a bowl for herself, he pays her no mind as he devours his food, Kagome would have flicked him on the forehead if she was here, he rolls his eyes internally, that damn girl.

When he finishes up he rises to his feet and places the bowl onto the counter hesitantly, he mainly doesn’t like the modern world because he doesn’t know what might happen if he does something wrong.  He walks back to his vacant seat and plops back down, the woman across from him slowly finishes her meal, not really noticing or caring about his intrusive stare, the same fogged up gaze that Kagome had this morning is present in her eyes. 

“Did Kagome know this woman well?” sounds stupid to his own ears but it’s all he has, he wants to know more so he can make the girl feel a little less- well, sad.

Kagome’s mother nods, a sad smile playing at the edges of her lips, “She does, so does Sota technically, but he was too young to really have remembered her at the time.” She sighs and he gives her time to pull herself together.  “When Kagome’s father died, I was- not well.  Grandpa hadn’t shown up yet and it was just me, a grieving widow, and a two, terrified kids.  And then all of a sudden this woman comes up to our steps, carrying Kagome, who by the way was only what?  Five?  Six?"

She waves her hand through the air with a small smile on her face, "Anyway, she comes into the house carrying Kagome like a baby, with her own daughters hand clasped into her hand tightly, and tells the girls to go play in Kagome's room.  When they leave she turns this piercing gaze on me, and let me tell you, that gaze was of a ferocious mother, and it had me sitting straight up in my chair.  She kneels in front of me and says the words that have stuck with me ever since, ‘You have an _amazing_ daughter,' she said, 'I know you know that, and I know that you’re going through this by yourself, but you don’t have to, because you have an _amazing daughter_.  This does not have to be the end of you.  Understand that your kids are the priority but that doesn’t mean they can’t give anything back to help you.’ And then she called for her daughter and left.  Or, well, she never really left, always gave the kids extra cookies I’m told, while I was pulling myself together.  She never really left the hearts of the people she touched either, I can’t say _why_ she did it, I don’t understand and never will, but she taught me that.  Taught me to accept that and with the help of these two little shits help me get through my grief.”

He wishes he had never asked.

He’s about to say _something_ , but what cold he even say to that, when Kagome opens the door, her blue skirt flowing forward with the wind she’s letting in.

“Mom, are you alright?” Kagome asks worriedly, sparing Inuyasha a confused glance while she kneels in front of her mother, the woman wipes at her eyes, he didn’t even realize she was crying.

“I’m fine dear, just some memories are harder to remember then others.  How was Yuka?” she asks her daughter, he’d really like to leave but it would probably been seen as rude to just up and leave, so he tries to blend into the décor.

“She’s okay, you know how she is, strong as a- strong girl…?” Kagome says, making her mother laugh

“That’s good to hear, you gave her the food I made her?”

Kagome nods, “Yes mom.”

“Good good, speaking of which, you must be starving, go upstairs and get ready I'll make you something.”

Kagome huffs out a laugh, “alright mom, give me a second I’ll be down soon.” As she stands up Inuyasha sees his escape route, he’s following Kagome up the stairs but-

“I- I think you’re a good mother.” He sees Kagome’s shoulders bunch up a little, but her mother gives him a smile

“Thanks, kid.”

**

“Did you and my mother have a nice chat?”

“Kagome-“ Inuyasha says calmly, man she must look pretty scary if he’s _calm_

“No.  I can’t believe the nerve of you, I mean what do you think-“ he cuts her off

“Yes, exactly, I- I should not have asked.  It wasn’t my business.  You’re right, I'll just-” He says and moves closer to her window.  Damnit.

“Inuyasha wait,” he looks back at her, his ear twitches when she sighs and falls back onto her bed, a second later there’s a dip and they sit there, lying shoulder to shoulder, “I didn’t mean that.  I just meant- actually I don’t know what I meant.  She was just such an amazing woman to me you know, and I don’t think I ever got closure, god what am I talking about closure, it wasn’t even my mother.  Just, if you want to know something just ask me- actually don’t ask me, I’ll probably start to cry all over you.”

“Kagome you’re already crying.”

“Oh god, shut up.” She hiccups and grabs the edge of his sleeve, turns her head away from him.

“Sorry.” He says softly, she must be looking pretty gross if he’s being _soft_.

Slowly he grabs her pinkie with his own and lets her cry into her bedsheets as he stares at the celling.

**

They decide to stay the night.

He can tell she’s not sleeping but he’ll let her pretend for a little bit longer before he gets fully annoyed by her constant squirming. 

Five minutes pass before he hears a whispered, “Inuyasha?”

He sighs and rubs a hand down his face, “What?”

Her head pokes over the edge of the bed and stares down at him on the floor, “Are you comfortable?”

“I’m on a floor, with just a small rug under me.  No, I’m fine.  Really.” He says irritably, “Also someone next to me can’t seem to be still for two seconds.” He adds on, which gets him a glare in return.

“I just couldn’t sleep because I feel guilty about you sleeping on my floor.” He rolls his eyes but turns slightly to stare up at her, “You could have slept on the couch-“

“I told you it smells like your grandpa, I can’t sleep with my nose buried in that.”

“But you can sleep with your nose buried in my carpet.” Which, wow, he really wants to know why Kagome turned tomato faced all of a sudden.  “Oh god, never mind what I just said.  Do you want to sleep up here- And before you say anything you sleep on _top_ of the sheets.” And she glares at him like he _wants_ to sleep under the covers.  This girl.

“Alright, but you better not do anything to me while I sleep.” He says and she immediately looks completely offended, to his great pleasure.

“Me?  Oh,  _you_ don’t have to worry about _my_ hands, Mr.- Mr. Pervert.” And with that she scoots all the way to the edge of the bed and faces the wall.

He huffs out a laugh as he slides onto the bed, his back to hers.

He closes his eyes and lets the houses familiar scent lull him to unconsciousness.  When they leave for tomorrow he’ll be on alert until they reach their group, but for right now he lets the scent of Kagome’s sweet smelling shampoo curl around his nose.

Until tomorrow he’ll just cherish what the night had brought him, a comfortable home and a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, first Inuyasha Fic, feels great, especially since it's like 3 am
> 
> all mistakes are mine, sorry!


End file.
